


New Yawk

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not really though, and malum reminds them constantly, ashton and luke are adorably disgusting, band texts, calum gets called asian a lot lol, cause calum is a little baby monkey okAY, everyone is doing it so why not, horrible innuendos, horrible jokes, i have no sense of humor sorry, just grumpy, michael is an asshole, planet of the apes references, so much things they can fuck up omg, the author holds no regrets, the word 'bae' is used a lot sorry, they would fucking love NYC okay, they're in NYC, this was written in literally 15 minutes i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton: guYS</p><p>Calum: what</p><p>Michael: i'm trying to sleep wtf do you want</p><p>Ashton: we're in NYC and i'm bored af and luke won't wake up *frown emoji*</p><p>Michael: why are you bothering me all i want to do is sleep eat good pizza and suck calums dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Yawk

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be the most horrible thing I've ever written... but everyone was doing them and I wanted to see if I could do one too? Sorry in advance xD And also, this is my first fic in the 5SOS fandom so please be gentle with me if I didn't get their personalities right. I'll be better int the next part, I promise! :)

**Ashton** : guYS

 

 **Calum** : what

 

 **Micahel** : i'm trying to sleep wtf do you want?

 

 **Ashton** : we're in NYC and i'm bored af and luke won't wake up *frown emoji*

 

 **Michael** : why are u bothering me all i want to do is sleep eat good pizza and suck calums dick

 

 **Calum** : aw, bby

 

 **Ashton** : wtf ew

 

 **Calum** : ur just jealous cause i'm about to get morning head and ur not

 

 **Luke** : lol

 

 **Ashton** : um

 

 **Luke** : ur choking sounds woke me up

 

 **Luke** : asshole

 

 **Michael** : lol

 

 **Calum** : what do you guys want to do?

 

 **Ashton** : i wanna go to central park

 

 **Luke** : ew no lewis told me that central park is overrated anyway

 

 **Michael** : he's just mad that taylor and harry went there together

 

 **Michael** : oh i feel bad now

 

 **Calum** : you should

 

 **Michael** : don't be mad at me bby

 

 **Calum** : you will get whats ur tonight

 

 **Luk** **e** : ...but that's none of my business

 

 **Ashton** : omFG LUCAS *laughing emoji*

 

 **Ashton** : BAE

 

 **Michael** : i'm confused

 

 **Calum** : go get me some coffee

 

 **Michael** : you mean cawfee

 

 **Calum** : don't say that on the streets you might get stabbed

 

 **Michael** : this isn't Chicago

 

 **Calum** : idk it might be

 

 **Calum** : don't wanna risk it though

 

 **Luke:** so coffee??

 

 **Ashton** : omf yes please

 

 **Michael** : i'm not getting you dumbfucks anything

 

 **Calum** : bby please

 

 **Calum** : mikey

 

 **Calum** : pleaSe

 

 **Calum** : MICAHEL CLIFFORD

 

 **Calum** : ... I'll give you a blowjob later

 

 **Michael** : decaf or?

 

 **Ashton** : i love how we jumped from subject to subject and we still don't know where to go.

 

 **Luke** : the definition of 5sos^


End file.
